Unraveling His Past
by mcgirl
Summary: Everyone finds out what Josh has been hiding. This does not have to do with his sister, Rosslyn, or the shooting
1. News Story

Disclaimer: None of these characters or the show is mine. I am making no profit off of this. The characters I create though are mine.

Summary: Everyone finds out a secret that Josh has been hiding for years, however this does not have to do with his sister, Rosslyn, or having Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.

Other Info: I only know Danny's name as a reporter and do not know others so I am going to make these names up. If anyone would like to tell me the names I would be happy to know. I am also ignoring the last two seasons.

White House Press Room

There was not much news going on and the press conference was about over when Michael asked a question that no one expected. "CJ" Michael said "Yes Michael," "I have gotten a report from an unnamed source that the deputy chief of staff Josh Lyman had been sent to a rehab center for being addicted to alcohol and drugs" he said. "I have not heard any of this before and I doubt that your source is that reliable. The Josh Lyman that I know is not and has never been addicted to anything," CJ said. "I am just telling you the information and I wanted to know if it is true because this is big if it is true" Michael said. "I will have more information on things concerning the government this afternoon and not one of our staff's personal lives," CJ said looking particularly at Michael.

Deputy Chief of Staff Josh Lyman's Office

Josh heard a knock on his door and said "come in." CJ opened the door and she looked mad and Josh said "what did I do this time because I do not remember doing something stupid?" "I am sure it is not true but I would like you to tell me the truth" CJ said. "Sure, what is it" he said. "Have you ever been to a rehab center for being addicted to drugs or alcohol?" "Who told you this CJ" Josh said. "Josh please tell me it is not true, that this is some reporter is making it up because they do not like you," CJ said. "Well, it is true. I was addicted to alcohol and Aspirin but I am better now and it is true that I went to a rehab center but that was a long time ago. It is no ones business but mine, what happened back then" he said angrily. "I was a different person back then. Who else knows about this," "everyone who was in the press room knows now. We have got to do damage control now to save your career and you need to tell everyone so they do not find out in the newspaper tomorrow morning." "Fine, I should tell them at the senior staff meeting in a few minutes," Josh said.

Oval Office

After the meeting all of the senior staff was about to walk out when Josh said "wait, I need to tell you something and know that you do not want to find out in the newspaper or on television. I am sure it is being broadcasted and being printed as we speak." "What is it," Leo said concerned. He had seen Josh earlier and he looked great but now he looked like hell. Josh said "starting when I was eighteen and a few times after that I went to a rehab center for being addicted to Aspirin and alcohol. A reporter brought it up at the press briefing. It was twenty plus years ago I did not think that it would ever be brought up again it is no one's business but my own. I understand if you want me to resign Mr. President."

"You are not going to resign Josh, we have been through worse and will get through this," President Bartlet said. "What are you going to do about this Josh, this is big, are you going to meet the Press. There is one thing that you cannot do though which is go to bars or be seen near a beer or any drugs" Toby said. "You will get through it Josh, we all do" Leo said. "Yea, but at what cost will I get through it? I don't want my mother to be involved in this," Josh said. "I know but she is involved since she is your mother" Leo said. "We need to figure out how we are going to control this and fast. We are not going to abandon you Josh, just because you did something in your past," the President said.


	2. Telling Donna

Disclaimer: The West Wing or any of its characters do not belong to me and I am making no money

Josh walked back to his office and said "Donna, I need to talk to you privately in my office." "Sure what is it that is so important" she said walking into his office. He turned around to face Donna and closed the door. "Donna you probably need to sit down before I tell you this." "You are scaring me Josh, what is wrong. " "Will you please sit down" he said. She finally sat down but she was still scared.

Josh started pacing around running his hand through his hair and looked very nervous. "There is a story that is going to break Donna. A story that is really big that will at least affect me as well as the people around me." "What is it, what are you talking about," she said. "When I was 18 and on and off for a few years I went to a rehab center for being addicted to Aspirin and alcohol. It was a long time ago and I was a different person back then" Josh said angrily. He really needed a drink right now and maybe even a few sleeping pills but he was not going to tell Donna that.

"What are you going to do about this" Donna said. "I do not know right now, none of this was supposed to happen. I started a new life, a better life without drugs or alcohol. I just don't want to start drinking heavily again or taking drugs. You know I was so proud of myself after Rosslyn that I did not start drinking again. Now all of that might be in vain, but I can't do that to my family and my friends not again" Josh said. 

"You won't go back to drinking Josh because I know you and you can deal with this without drugs or alcohol," Donna said. "Yes I can because this time I have too much to loose and I do not want to loose everything," Josh said thinking of his girlfriend and not wanting her to go through it or her to leave him.

Concluding Information: The next chapter will be longer and Josh's girlfriend will most likely be in it.


	3. Engagement ring

Mallory was driving in the car when she heard something on the radio. The voice said "we have just discovered that the deputy chief of staff, Josh Lyman was addicted to drugs and alcohol when he was younger." Mallory took a quick turn and headed to Josh's house. She could not believe that this was happening, she thought only her and his mother knew. This might make their relationship more complicated, hopefully not though, she sighed.

Josh's office

Josh stared at the small box in his hand that possibly held his future. He was going to ask him tonight or at least talk to him about it. "I'm sure Leo would love to have an alcoholic and drug addict marry his daughter" he said to himself. Mallory had always said that she wanted her boyfriend to ask her father for his blessing before he asked her to marry him. They had talked about marriage sometimes, they had been dating for one and a half years, how no one found out was beyond him. It was right after Sam and Mallory broke up which he sort of felt bad about but she came to him to talk.

He had to go to a meeting with Leo and they were going to talk. He forgot to put the ring back in his desk but left to go talk to Leo. A few minutes later Donna came in his office to put some files on his desk when she saw a small box. Curiosity got the best of her and she decided to open the box. She saw a diamond ring perfectly cut, who ever got this was one lucky girl. She didn't know who it was because Josh had not mentioned anyone to her or brought any dates to places. He would sometimes dance with Mallory when she was there but no one else. She was determined to figure out, maybe Sam knew.

Sam's Office

Sam heard a knock on his door and said "come in." "Hello Sam, how are you" Donna said. "Good besides finding out that Josh was an alcoholic, what do you want" he said. "I know you are Josh's best friend, did he perhaps tell you anything about something that might be life changing, like buying something really expensive that is not for him" Donna said. "No, what do you know" he said. She could not keep it in anymore, "there was an engagement ring on Josh's desk, she said. "Josh married, I am not sure about that," Sam said.

They heard a knock on the door and Toby came in. "What are the two of you talking about" Toby said. "Sam and Donna looked at each other and nodded. "Josh has an engagement ring on his desk. Do you know who she is" Donna said to Toby. "No I do not know," Toby said.

"Anyway, I've got to get back to work, talk to you later" she said. "She got back to her desk and went in Josh's office to get the files, she did not want to let him know that she had seen the ring.

Leo's Office

"How are you doing" Leo said. "Great, I think the bill is going to get passed," Josh said. "Josh," Leo said, "What" Josh said. "How are you dealing with the reports that you are a drug addict and don't tell me you were addicted to aspirin because you can't be addicted to that" Leo said. "I just needed to release the pain and alcohol did that for me" Josh said. "Believe me I know, but we have another meeting with the President in a minute lets go" Leo said.

Outside Josh's Office, a few minutes before the meeting

C.J. saw Donna and asked "is Josh in." "No, but I have to talk to you, maybe you know," Donna said. "What is it, did Josh do something else" C.J. said. "He might later on, lets go in Josh's office," she said. "Josh might ask someone to marry him, do you know who it is" "No, who else knows" CJ said. "Well, I tried keeping it to myself but I couldn't. Toby and Sam know but Josh doesn't know that I know. "Who do you think it is C.J." Donna said. "I am not sure, I've got to get to a meeting talk to you later" C.J. said.

Oval Office

Everyone was in the oval office preparing for the meeting. Sam smiled and Josh looked at him and said "why are you so happy?" "The bill is going through, that is why I am happy," Sam said. "You are a terrible liar" but Josh left it at that. They talked about the bill for a little while and then everyone left to go to work.

Josh's Office

Josh was about to go into his office when Donna handed him some files smiling at him. He closed the door and sat down when he saw the box still sitting on his desk. Donna" Josh yelled. "Yes" Dona said. "Did you perhaps she what was in the box" he said. "I had to look because it was just telling me 'open me'" Donna said. "Who else knows Donna" he said. "Only Sam, Toby, and CJ, that is all I promise. I thought Sam knew, then Toby came in and I had to tell him, then I saw C.J. later and thought she knew but it turned out she didn't know either," Donna said. "Please tell me that Leo does not know about this yet" he said. "No, I did not tell him," she said. "I've got to go talk to everyone, I'll be back," Josh said.

Sam's Office

Josh knocked on Sam's door and he said "come in." Josh saw that Toby, CJ and Sam were there so he could say it only once. "Donna told me that she told you that I was going to ask someone to get married,' Josh said. "Are you," Sam said. "I was planning on it but now I am not sure because of what happened. "Who is it" C.J. said. "It is someone that I have known practically her entire life," Josh said. "Mallory" Sam said. "You can't tell Leo, about this yet" Josh said. "Tell me what" Leo said. "Look at the time, don't the three of us have a meeting to go to" Toby said looking at C.J. and Sam. "Yes, luckily Josh you can stay and talk to Leo," C.J. said "Good luck," Sam whispered to Josh. "Traitors" Josh said.

"What is it I don't need to know yet" Leo said. "Donna found something on my desk that she was not suppose to find and then she told the three of them and I had to explain it to them" Josh said. He could do this, he planned on it but it was supposed to be somewhere else. "I hope to get married but she wanted me to ask her father first and I needed to plan it out," Josh said. "You need vacation to ask her dad since he does not live in Washington," Leo said. "No, he lives in Washington so I don't need to go very far" Josh said. "So why are you so nervous, maybe I can help" Leo said. "The woman I want to marry is Mallory, your daughter" Josh said pausing. "What" Leo screamed. "We've been dating for a year and a half and she is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with and I hope she wants the same," Josh said.

It was dead silent for a second. "At least I know you and like you" Leo said. "Thanks" Josh said. "If you hurt her though, you will not be very happy," Leo said. "I don't plan to Leo," Josh said. "When are you going to ask her," Leo said. "Maybe tonight," Josh said.

Outside oval office

"Do you think that Leo is going to kill him" Sam said. "No, probably fire him though" Toby said. "Why do you have to be so pessimistic Toby" C.J. said. "They have been in there awhile though, we haven't heard anything break yet" Sam said.

They heard the door open and the three of them tried to look busy. "I thought the three of you had a meeting to go to" Josh said. "We did but it turned out it was canceled," Toby said. "Josh don't you need to get home and do a few things after all it has been a long day" Leo said. "Yes sir, I am not sure how much I can handle, talk to you later" Josh said.

Josh's Apartment

Mallory was about to call Josh when she saw him come in. "Josh, what are you doing, aren't you supposed to be at work" Mallory said. "Your father said I could go home early, get a good nights rest to get ready for all the reporters, want to go out to eat tonight. I made reservations at that Italian place on Washington Avenue you like so much" he said. "That is a little expensive though, are you sure, after all the reporters might be out" Mallory said. "If you don't want to" Josh said. "You sound stressed Josh" she said. "I am but lets just get ready for dinner.


End file.
